Cult of Chucky
Cult of Chucky is the seventh film in the Chucky series, following the events from the previous film. Cult of Chucky follows Nica's perspective while adjusting to her new mental hospital with Chucky on the loose to cause more carnage. Plot Four years after the events of Curse of Chucky, an adult Andy Barclay still has the original Chucky's head, after shooting him with a shotgun and dismembering him. The head is conscious and deformed after being repeatedly tortured by Andy in retribution for his crimes. Meanwhile, Nica Pierce has spent the past four years in a mental institution after being framed by Chucky for the murders of her family. After therapy, she now believes she was responsible for the murders and that Chucky was a manifestation of her psychosis. Dr. Foley, Nica's doctor, has her transferred to the medium-security Harrogate Psychiatric Hospital. In group therapy, Nica meets Malcolm, a man with multiple-identity disorder; Angela, an old woman who believes she is dead; Claire, a woman who burned her house down; and Madeleine, a patient who smothered her infant son to death. Dr. Foley introduces a technique involving a Good Guys doll. Most of the patients are unsettled by the doll except for Madeleine, who treats it as her baby. Nica is visited by Tiffany Valentine, the legal guardian of her niece Alice. She is devastated when Tiffany informs her Alice has died, apparently from a broken heart. Tiffany leaves Nica a Good Guys doll, which she claims was a gift from Alice. That night, Chucky awakens and discovers Nica has attempted suicide. The next morning, Nica finds that her wrists have been stitched up, with a message stating "not so fast". She discovers Angela has been killed, leaving the message "Chucky did it." After realizing that Valentine was the last name of Charles Lee Ray's girlfriend, Nica understands Chucky is real. Fearing Madeleine is in danger, Nica has Malcolm try to warn her. However, Madeline throws both the doll and Malcolm into an empty grave. The orderlies rescue Malcolm. Chucky kills Claire next. Andy learns about the murders online and realizes Chucky has somehow managed to duplicate his soul into multiple bodies at once. In a private session with Foley, Nica agrees to be hypnotized in order to access any repressed memories about her involvement in the murders. Foley, who has been sexually abusing Nica, is hit from behind by Chucky. Foley believes Nica is the one who assaulted him but is willing to keep quiet in order to blackmail her for sexual favors. Madeleine smothers her Good Guys doll with a pillow, forcing her to confront the repercussions of her real child's death. Orderlies bury the doll in order to placate Madeleine. Determined to end the carnage and save Nica, Andy is committed to the institution by assaulting one of the security guards. Carlos, a nurse, delivers a package to Foley: another Good Guys doll. Madeleine is visited by her own doll, which has risen from the grave, and she allows the doll to kill her so she can finally be with her baby. Foley attempts to assault Nica but is knocked out by one of the Chucky dolls. The Chucky doll awakens the doll Andy had sent. The three Chuckys reveal that the original Chucky found a voodoo spell on the Internet, which allowed him to separate his soul into multiple host bodies. Alice was one host, but she was killed by an attempted victim who fought back. All the dolls then kill Carlos in front of Nica. Tiffany returns and kills a security guard by slashing his throat. One of the Chuckys transfers his soul into Nica, giving her body the ability to walk again. He then stomps on Foley, killing him and stumbles upon Malcolm, who confessed to killing Nurse Ashley, and is subsequently killed by Madeleine's Chucky. A short-haired Chucky attacks Andy, but Andy reaches into the doll's chest and pulls out a gun he had planted there. He shoots the doll before stomping its head, killing him. He then shoots at Nica Chucky, only to discover that he has no ammunition left. The institution is sent into lockdown, resulting in Andy being locked inside his cell, Madeleine's Chucky going into hiding, and Nica Chucky escaping. Nica Chucky reunites with Tiffany before driving off together with the Tiffany doll, which is revealed to be alive as well. In a post-credits scene, Andy's former foster sister Kyle from the second film enters Andy's house, having been sent by Andy to continue torturing the original Chucky's severed head. Cast * Fiona Dourif as Nica Pierce * Alex Vincent as Andy Barclay * Brad Dourif as Chucky * Michael Therriault as Dr. Foley * Adam Hurtig as Malcolm * Elisabeth Rosen as Madeleine * Grace Lynn Kung as Claire * Martina Stephenson Kerr as Angela * Zak Santiago as Nurse Carlos * Ali Tataryn as Nurse Ashley * Jennifer Tilly as Tiffany Valentine * Summer H. Howell as Alice Pierce * Christine Elise as Kyle * Darren Wall as Asylum Guard